percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Running Away
Running Away Coming February 14, 2012 ' ' Trilogy THIS IS the dark story of four people, each holding a piece of their broken past, seeking a life away from confusion. But it was not to be. When their worlds collided against each other, the gods decided to play with them. Aphrodite plays a big part as the four gets caught into a tragic love story. Thus, explosions explode, emotions tangled, and complication, darkness and hopelessness settles on their lives. Will they ever find peace again? Will they fight or just run away from all the pain and suffering they were forced to endure? _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Book One: Diamond Tears' ' ' Coming'' ''February 14, 2012' '''Diana McEons steps off the forest to hunt the merciless killer of her father. She finds herself in the concrete jungle, New York and stumbles upon Selene Archlight, a rich princess who gets her hands on everything. At first glance, they became motal enemies.' Samuel Aurai likes his strong friendship with Beatrice Xin but Beatrice is desperate to prove she is more than a best friend. All her chances diminish when Selene takes Samuel away. She tries to keep her dark side from rising but it's too late. Beatrice wanted revenge on Selene for ruining her hopes and snatching her best friend away from her. ''' '''Samuel is confused. He tries to find the answers to all of the questions in his head. He finds no one to trust now, not even Beatrice, or his new girlfriend, Selene. His life is all about love now. Filthy, uncontrollable love. And what happens now if Diana fell for Samuel too? ' 'Book Two: Shadows of Promises ' Coming April 30, 2012' The emotions intensify as Beatrice gives up and runs away to the refuge of her ever-loving friends. Selene wars with Diana for love, a furious fight that only one can win and the other will die. Samuel, still in Selene's arms, was futile and can do nothing but watch. ''' '''Memories return, the confusion thickens. Samuel remembers an oath he promised to Beatrice, Diana realizes her main reason why she is here in New York. Other promises rise and fall and danger nears. Will they follow their hearts this time? Will they be careful not to break their promises? 'Book Three: Katoptris' ' ' Coming July 1, 2012 In the final book, the four will be led to the truth...after escaping millions of obstacles. Lives will be put at stake, and from hopeless lover, a stronger Beatrice stands. Passion flares. Despair. Terrible fates will be struck against Selene and Diana. Aphrodite takes too far and now the chances are slim that the four will live or run away. Will they? ' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The Fatal Four Diana McEons '"My life is devoted to revenge, storms and power. I plan to be successful. I am smart and talented But I am a demon I live in fury and feed on distress I secretly hate. I secretly scheme downfalls. I backstab, I am unfaithful. I react violently, unmercifully. I am dangerous. I kill. I have a mission." She is the rebellious daughter of Eris and a mortal man who lives away from civilization, in a forest in Long Island. An unknown killer took Diana's father life right in front of her and in horror she ran away. But she soon swore revenge against the murderer and arrives in New York to search for him...or her, and put him to justice. But she meets Selene and Samuel and soon got entangled in a dark world she wasn't ready to face and a destiny she couldn't accept. She hates almost everybody on Earth, even the gods. 'Selene Archlight' ' ' "They call me beautiful. I live rich and popular People obey me in respect and awe I am proud of myself and myself only I rule the earth I have everything I want. I have no real problems I do not experience pain Yet I am unsatisfied. I want to live queen of everything, even the sky itself I have the boy, I have my slaves. Now I want Diana. I want to see her blood on my hands."` She is the daughter of Apollo and a woman who died shortly after Selene's birth. Selene grew up in the streets. Seven years later, a man discovered her incredible talent to dance and soon after made her very, very famous. Her manager treated her like a daughter and she believed he was her father. At the age of eighteen, she became a celebrity often found in the tabloids. She made a mortal enemy out of Diana and is successful in making Samuel her boyfriend. She is a vicious plotter of misery. 'Beatrice Xin' ' ' "I am faithful, loving But I am heartbroken. I am jealous I was taken away from my wish I was shattered from hopes I am left, staring at the shadow of my dream I still wish he will come back I wait I stand in the comfort of friends only I didn’t give up I love But I also want revenge" Beatrice Xin is the orphaned girl from China. She has godly blood, though her parentage is unknown. She lives comfortably with her adopted family in an apartment in New York and has many friends. But one is most special and closest to her heart: Samuel. She loves him. But when he became Selene's boyfriend, Beatruce turned fragile. But soon, she became independent, stronger and better. 'Samuel Aurai' "I am once innocent of everything ''' '''But I am reckless I manage to live I manage to love But I had loved two people I have no idea whom to choose I have no idea who to trust I cannot turn back from the damage I have done I have to fight myself I have to fight everyone I ask for help, no one heard I try to find the answer, but failed Now I am stuck in confusion" 'Samuel is a mortal boy who can see clearly through the Mist. Aphrodite likes him so much she promised to create a tragic love story for him. Samuel is unsure of himself and wants to run away from his own life. Many times, he wanted to end his own life, but Aphrodite made sure it wouldn't happen. His girlfriend, "fortunately" enough, is Selene. He made the biggest mistake of his life once Aphrodite took control, a mistake that spread eternal wars like wildfire. AND DONUT MIX HIM UP WITH SAMURAI. '(: '__________________________'___________________________________________________________________ Category:Running Away Category:Chapter Page